rementminisreviewfandomcom-20200214-history
For reviews
1. One of the most important rules on reviews is to use good grammar and punctuation. It doesn't have to be perfect, but it cannot include "L33T speak" abbreviated words such as "ur" for "your" and should have normal sized paragraphs. No walls of text please. 2'''. Do not under any circumstances try to pass sets from a different brand off as another brand. For example, do not sneak in silverware from a Mattel brand set and say it is part of a re-ment set. This will be extremely frowned upon and any edits like this will be deleted. '''3. Do not post images of incomplete sets. Even if you're just missing that tiny spoon we like the images to be complete sets. You can still review the items you have but images will be replaced once a complete set version is available. *The exception to this would be the paper fold out back drops. Technically they are not a doll mini and thus are not necessary. You can include them in your review if you like but it's preferred that they aren't used. 4. ' Under no circumstances are you to use reviews as a way to promote yourself or your business. It is fine to post videos of box openings, but these do not count as reviews. Please have your review written before submitting videos. *Videos from channels that promote stores are subject to being pulled and will be determined on a case by case basis. '''5. ' Photos must be of good quality. The pieces and details should be presented well, preferably in natural lighting. If your set up is intended to have a darker feel that is fine, but it's still preferred that you present the owner photos in good lighting. '''6. Provide details on the set your item is from. For example if you are posting images and a review for "Hello Kitty Loves Cooking set #7", be specific and include all of those details. Please do not post like "Hello kitty making buns set", as this does not include the series or the particular set number that you are reviewing. *Please keep in mind that while the use of other sets in the set up shot is up to the individual owner, it is requested you post details of other sets you use. For example if you use the Hello Kitty Loves Cooking set #7, but use the dishes from Kawaii Kitchen set #8, include those details. If you are unsure you can post on the forums or mark it as unkown. When marking as unknown try to include which pieces are from the unknown set. 7. When classifying a set as a part of a particular category, you must look at the entire series to determine where it should go. For example the "Office Lady" series is mostly items you would find on a desk, or in a purse. But a couple sets include shoes. The fact that 2 sets include shoes does not mean those sets should be classified as fashion. The entire series is mostly "Sundry items" and that is where it's classified. Use your best judgement when it comes to adding sets to a category. *The exception to this is the Hello Kitty and Disney themed sets. Regardless of what these sets include they go under the Hello Kitty and Disney categories. Image Policy 1. When photographing sets for review or use here you cannot include any other sets in the images provided. The photos should focus entirely on the items included in that set. *The exception to this is when done in a set up. You may use furniture and accent pieces in your personal set up photos. 2. ''' The sets will ideally be done with a few different images. The stock images of the set (basically the box art showing the set you're reviewing), Owner photos that include them set up as a set alone, and additional photos showing the set with the owners personal dolls for a size comparison. An optional bonus is a photo of the packaging when you pull it from the box. The final picture is where owners get the most creative freedom, The set up photo. The set up photo allows you to photograph an individual set used however you would like (as long as it's appropriate of course). Basically It's to show how you personally use the sets with your own collection. So if it's set up in a box room or doll house in a room full of other minis feel free to show it in exactly that way. Remember to try and include the information on other sets used for any curious viewers. '''3. Images must be presented well and with little background clutter (one suggestion is to get a big piece of paper and fold it for a background and "floor"). We do not want to see images that show all the clutter on your desk or table, basically we don't want to see the other areas of your home. Even just setting them up on a little box with a cloth behind them to block out the background is acceptable. The reason for this is to maintain a standard for image quality, and to showcase the minis in a way that they aren't distracted by the human sized items around them. 4. No nude dolls. It is mandatory that your dolls be covered to avoid people reporting the images for being offensive, along those same lines the dolls cannot be posed to look like they are acting inappropriately either. Any images showing dolls naked or posed in an offensive way will be removed and the uploader will very likely be banned. 5. Images must be of decent quality. Please do not show dark and poorly lit photos, or photos that are fuzzy and unclear. If you have an image you feel isn't great but it s a good place holder you can upload these. Be aware that images of low quality will likely be replaced later. 6. Photo editing is allowed to an extent but we prefer it to be lightly done. Acceptable edits include: color balancing, brightness adjustment, contrast and saturation adjustment (only enough to bring the image to the correct color), cropping, and scaling. Unacceptable edits include: Excessive saturation or contrast, photo shop filters, using color balance to tent an image a color that distorts the original colors, intentionally editing minis to hide details, or distracting edits (such as random brushes added in for personal style). 7. When it comes to replacing images (unless an image is marked as needing improvement) an admin must approve the image change. To discuss replacing images post it on the talk page of the set you're wishing to upload images to, upload the image to the site via the "Add photo" button. Do NOT use the "upload a new version of this file" button from the image page. To display the image on the talk page use the code All images on the wiki are preferred to be .png files.